I. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to systems, apparatus and methods in the field of scale and/or gravity estimation, and more particularly to estimating scale and/or gravity by comparing an inertia-based pose formed from an earlier estimate of gravity with an image-based pose formed from an earlier estimate of scale.
II. Background
Some systems user computer vision algorithms on images for augmented reality (AR) applications and to determine an estimate of scale. The estimate of scale is multiplied by a pose to determine how far away an object is from a camera. Other systems use inertial sensors to determine movement (e.g., via dead reckoning) by determining an estimate of gravity. Accelerometer measurements are adjusted by the estimate of gravity to determine linear acceleration. A means is needed to coordinate determination of both scale and gravity for systems with both a camera and inertial sensors.